Dziki pokaz mody!
The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash - Odcinek Szósty Chris: '''Ostatnio w The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash. A właściwie co ja wam będę mówić? Odpadła Cat i tyle. Na co wy liczyliście? xD Oglądajcie dzisiejszy odcinek, a dowiecie co się w nim wydarzy! ' Domek 120px I wreście zwycięzcy ubiegłego zadania, czyli złoczyńcy mogli się zrelaksowac po tygodniach koszmarnych warnków mieszkaniowych. Nikita: No nreście wygraliśmy! Valentina: Ale to był już fuks. James: Ale udało nam się przynajmniej dojść dalej w taki składzie. Fernando: '''I tak zapewne jeszcze parę odcinków i rozłączenie. '''Valenitna: Oby. Mniejmy nadzieję, że dzisiejsze zadanie będzie łatwe. Fernando: '''Jeśli będzie coś o modzie to na bank wygramy! '''Valentina: Z tym się zgadzam. James: 'Mniejmy taką nadzieję, że takie coś będzie. '''Nikita: '''A co jeśli byśmy przegrali? '''James: '''To wyleci osoba, która nam tylko zawadza. ''Spojrzał się na nią. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Nikita: Nie możemy przegrać wyzwania bo inaczej odpadnę! Valentina: '''Chyba, że zasabotujemy rywali. '''James: '''To już zostaw mnie. '''Valentina: Nie, zostaw to lepiej mnie. James: '''Nie! Mnie! '''Valentina: '''Chciałbyś! '''Fernando: Przestańcie! Uspokoili się. 120px I nasi wieczni zwycięzy musieli się gnieździć w małym pokoiku, w którym już nie było łóżek. Wszyscy spędzieli okropną noc. Amelia: Nie! Joqline: '''Co się stało? '''Amelia: Nie mogę żyć w takich warunkach! Joqline: Tak jak ja. Eric: '''Ale niestety nie udało nam się wygrać. '''Joqline: Niestety. Frankie: Może dzisiaj się nam poszczęści. Joqline: '''Może. '''Vegeta: '''Nie narzekajcie na warunki bo zawsze mogło być gorzej. '''Amelia: Musimy wygrać dzisiejsze zadanie i pokonać zło. Vegeta: '''Ale nie pokonacie go całkowicie. '''Amelia: Czemu? Vegeta: '''Bo jeszcze ja wam zostanę. '''Amelia: A ciebie też wywalimy, więc się nie bój. Vegeta: '''Zobaczymy. '''Chris (Przez Megafon): Czas na Wyzwanie! Plac główny 120px 120px Wszyscy zjawili się na placu głównym. Chris: A więc mam dla was kilka nowości! Vegeta: '''Czyli? '''Chris: Wiem, że u niektóych sytuacja w drużynie jest kiepska. Spojrzał na parę osób. Chris: Dlatego postanowiłem wcześniej rozwiązać durużyny! Wszyscy: O tak! Chris: I w zamian będzie dziś podwójna eliminacja. ^^ Jęk zawodu. Chris: Ja też was kocham! Ale to zwycięzca tego zadania powie kto odejdzie z gry! Vegeta: 'Super. ''Spojrzał się na resztę z byłęj drużyny dobra. '''Chris: '''I dzisiejszym zadaniem jest pokaz mody! '''Fernando & Joqline & Eric: O tak! Chris: '''I podzielicie się trzy osobowe grupki, któe ja wyznaczę i to one, gdy wygrają naradza się kogo wywalą! A więc grupa A to: Valentina, Fernando i Joqline. '''Valentina: '''Supcio. <3 '''Chris: '''Grupa B to: James, Eric i Frankie. '''James: '''Drużyna mężczyzn! '''Chris: I grupa C: Nikita, Vegeta i Amelia. Amelia: 'Jej... '''Chris: '''Waszym zadaniem jest złapanie modela, czyli zwierzaka! A potem musicie go ubrać! Macie na to pół godziny by go złapać! ''I ruszyli. Zadanie I Poczynania Valentina, Fernando i Joqline Valentina, Fernando i Joqline zaczęli szukać jakiegoś zwierzaka na plaży. '''Fernando: A dlaczego my tutaj szukamy zwierzaka? Valentina: 'Bo jeśli ubierzemy jakiegoś kraba to łatwo nam pójdzie i wygramy zadanie. '''Joqline: 'Łatwo mówić trudno zrobić. '''Valentina: '''Oj tam. '''Fernando: '''Ale na pewno wygramy bo mamy trzy osoby zajmujące się modą! '''Valentina: Tylko ciekawe kto odpadnie? Joqline: 'Liczę, że Vegeta i Nikita. '''Valentina: '''Fakt, oni obaj mi przeszkadzają. ''Nagle coś uszczypło Valentinę w piersi. 'Valentina: '''Ał! ''Zdjęła ze swoich piersi kraba. 'Fernando: '''Tak! ''Poszli do domku ubrać kraba. Poczynania James, Eric i Frankie James, Eric i Frankie przyszli do lasu w poszukiwaniu swojego modela. 'James: '''Właściwie czyj to był pomysł, żeby tutaj przyjść? '''Eric: '''Tówj. '''James: '''No to miałem genialny pomysł! '''Frankie: '''Ugh! ''Nagle coś objęła w pasie Frankie'go. '''Frankie: '''WTF! '''James: '''Szybko ubierzmy coś w to coś! '''Eric: Ja się tym zajmę! Frankie zdjął z siebie zwierzaka i dał go Eric'owi, któy zacząc coś z nim robić. Poczynania Nikita, Amelia i Vegeta I Nikita, Amelia i Vegeta poszli do kuchni poszukać jakiegoś karalucha. Nikita: Obyśmy mieli fuksa. Amelia: Nie mam zamiaru wracać do domu tak szybko. Vegeta: '''Już ci mówiłem, że i tak daleko zaszłaś. '''Amelia: Wiem, ale ja chcę dojść dalej. Vegeta: '''Jesteś żałosna. '''Amelia: A ty jesteś egoistyczny! Vegeta: Sorki, że taki już jestem. Amelia: Grr! Nikita: Spokój! Uspokoili się. Nikita: 'I szukać! ''Poszli szukać i po jakiś paru minutach znaleźli zmutowanego karalucha. 'Nikita: '''Teraz go przebierzmy! '''Amelia: '^^ To ja się tym zajmę. Reklama Nagle ekran się rozjaśnia i poajwia się w tle Chris. 'Chris: '''No i wreście nadeszła ta chwila! ''Pokazują się wszystkie sylwetki zawodników trzeciej serii. 'Chris: '??? uczestników! I ??? drużyny! Pojawiają się w tle loga drużyn i ich skład. 'Chris: '''A żeby dowiedzieć się więcej co zdarzy się w pierwszym odcinku śledźcie, czy nie ma już strony The Dramatic Island: The Battle of the Stars! Zadanie II Poczynania Valentina, Joqline i Fernando ''Fernando, Joqline i Valentina weszli do domku i od razu zaczęli wyrzucać różne ubrania. '''Valentina: '''Musimy wygrać to cholerne wyzwanie i pozbyć się Nikity i Vegety! '''Fernando: Ale szukajcie czegoś lepszego, a nie cicuhów sportowca. Valentina: No jasna sprawa! Joqline: 'Chyba mam bluzkę! ''Rzuciła swoją bluzkę. 'Fernando: '''Może być. '''Valentina: '''A ja mam spódnicę! ''Rzuca spódnicę Amelii. 'Fernando: '''Tyle nam wystarczy! Teraz ubierajmy go! ''Zaczęli ubierać kraba. Poczynania James, Eric i Frankie James, Eric i Frankie szukali czegoś w lesie by ubrać węża. xD '''James: Poszukajcie jakiś dużych liści! Frankie: '''Serio? '''James: '''No. '''Frankie: Ech.. Rzuca mu liście. James: '''Dzięki. '''Eric: A ja mu dodam ozodby. Poszedł w głąb lasu. James: Super... Zaczęli ubierać węża w liście. Po chwili przyszedł Eric z lianą, którą założył na szyi węża. Eric: I manifiq! Poczynania Nikita, Amelia i Vegeta Oni zaś chcieli ubrać karalucha w stój jedzenia. Amelia: '''Coś w to wątpie, że wygramy. '''Nikita: '''Ja też, ale damy radę! '''Vegeta: No raczej! Chris (Przez Megafon): Koniec czasu! Niech wszyscy zjawią się na placu głównym! Plac główny Wszyscy zjawili się ze swoimi zwierzątkami. Chris: 'A więc czas zobaczyć co wy tam macie. ''Spojrzał na zwierzaka Valentin, Joqline i Fernando. 'Chris: '''Nie zły pomysł 7/10. ''Spojrzał an zwierzaka Eric'a, James'a i Frankie'go. '''Chris: No cóż. 4/10. I spojrzał się na ostatnią grupkę i ich zwierzaka. Chris: 'No cóż wy przegrywacie, a Valentina, Joqline i Fernando wybiorą osobę, któa wróci do domu! Widzimy się zaraz na ceremonii! Ceremonia ''Finałowa dziewiątka przyszła na ceremonię. Joqline, Valentina i Fernando stanęli przed szóstką przegranych. '''Chris: A więc czyńcie honory. Joqline: Więc jedno głośnie z gyr odpada: Vegeta! Vegeta: 'CO?! ''Wpdał w zapadnię. '''Joqline: '''I Nikita! '''Nikita: Że co?! Wpadła w zapdanię. Chris: I tak oto kończymy dzisiejszy odcinek. Zatem widziyy się w następnym odcinki TDI: TOC! Kategoria:The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash - Odcinki